Weird Confession
by Billaster
Summary: /ONESHOT/S.N/ Kisah yang menceritakan awal mula kedua insan menjadi satu. Warning: OOC, Shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read!


**Weird Confession**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Story © Billaster**

**Warning: OOC, Shounen-ai**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

"Jadi, uhn.. Dobe, aku ingin bicara."

"Hee? Katakan saja, Teme. Tak usah berbasa-basi lah. Seperti bukan kau saja. Hahahaha."

Sasuke menguatkan hatinya. Apa-apaan si Dobe satu itu? Ia sudah gugup setengah mati, si lawan bicara dengan santainya malah menertawakan dirinya.

"Dengar baik-baik. Aku hanya mengatakan ini satu kali saja. Jadi, dengarkan aku, rasakan dengan hatimu, pikirkan baik-baik, lalu tentukan jawabanmu. Kau mengerti?"

Naruto terdiam, kaget. Ia tidak menyangka orang seperti Sasuke bisa bicara sepanjang itu, bahkan kalimatnya diulang-ulang. Tapi Naruto tidak ambil pusing, jadi ia hanya mengiyakan saja apa yang Sasuke perintahkan.

"Baiklah Teme, kau ingin mengatakan apa?"

"Aku rasa, kita sudah berteman atau bahkan bermusuhan? Ya, seperti itulah pokoknya, sudah lama bukan?"

Naruto menunggu kalimat selanjutnya keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Tapi harapannya tak kunjung datang, karena setelah kalimat itu hanyalah jeda panjang yang ada.

Walaupun bingung, Naruto tetap merespon, "Iya, lalu?"

"Aku rasa, aku rasa, aku.. Aku suka padamu. Maukahkaujadipacarku?"

"Hah? Kau bicara apa?"

_Twitch._

"Makanya sudah kubilang dengarkan baik-baik, Dobe!"

"Kau yang bicara tidak jelas, Teme! Kau suka padaku, lalu pacar, pacar apa?" Naruto mengucapkan kalimatnya berdasarkan apa yang telinganya tangkap, secara tidak sadar. Namun setelah itu, ia baru berpikir.

"Tunggu. Kau suka padaku. Lalu pacar- kau, jangan bilang kau sedang menembakku." Ucap Naruto, terbebas dari keleletan otaknya untuk berpikir, walau semburat merah muda muncul di wajahnya.

Sasuke mendecak tidak jelas. Naruto lemot luar biasa.

" Jadi? Apa jawabanmu, idiot?"

"Hey, apakah begitu kau memanggil orang yang sedang kau tembak, Sasuke? Aku bukan idiot, brengsek!"

Sasuke menghela napas berat, terpaksa ia harus mengulangnya. Demi sang Dobe, supaya cintanya –paling tidak- tidak ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Naruto, aku suka padamu, kau harus jadi pacarku."

_Twitch._

"TEMEEEEEE! ITU NAMANYA KEPUTUSAN SEPIHAK, BUKAAAAAN?!" Naruto kesal tidak jelas, setengah mati. Demi Tuhan, apa maksudnya dengan 'harus'? Bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin.

"Berisik, Dobe. Aku tidak memaksamu. Ada dua pilihan. Kau bisa menolakku jika kau tidak suka denganku." Sasuke berkata dengan santai. Walaupun tidak bisa dibohongi, hatinya terasa berat jika menyangkut penolakan.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan memejamkan matanya. "Sebenarnya aku sendiri bingung."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam, merasa kebingungan Naruto bisa memberikan peluang untuk dirinya di hati pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Aku, aku, bukannya tidak suka padamu, hanya saja... Hanya saja- Ah sudahlah. Aku rasa aku.. aku tidak bisa..." Ucap Naruto, ragu-ragu.

Baru kali ini Sasuke ditolak, tentu saja hatinya sakit. Jadi tanpa aba-aba lagi ia membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan menjauh, dan hanya menggumamkan 'hn' andalannya.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Grep.

Sebuah tangan berkulit tan melingkar di perutnya. Naruto memeluknya dari belakang. "Teme, jangan pergi~"

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya. Memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto dengan bingung. "Kau menolakku, tapi kau memintaku untuk tetap tinggal?"

"Sasuke, sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi, hanya saja, aku rasa, aku harus menolakmu." Naruto menunduk. Hatinya terasa berkecamuk. Dilema sedang melanda dirinya.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang menunduk dengan datar. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kita sama-sama laki-laki?" Respon Naruto yang masih menunduk.

Entah keberapa kalinya Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Kau bilang kau juga menyukaiku, tapi kau menolakku. Kau gay, tapi kau menyangkalnya."

Naruto tidak merespon. Sasuke pun tersenyum miris. Diangkatnya kepala Naruto yang menunduk sehingga tatapannya bertabrakan satu sama lain.

"Naruto, dengarkan aku. Aku mengerti kau masih ingin menjadi normal. Mungkin kau sedang dilema sekarang. Kau tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu, dengan pilihan yang memberatkan ini. Cukup ikuti kata hatimu. Semua pilihan ada ditanganmu. Aku terima apapun yang terjadi. " Sasuke tersenyum tulus ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun terpaku dengan senyuman Sasuke yang amat sangat langka itu.

Kemudian Sasuke menambahkan, "Bahkan, jika kau memintaku untuk pergi selamanya dari hadapanmu, aku tidak akan pernah memperlihatkan diriku dihadapanmu lagi."

"Tidak, jangan. Jangan pergi dariku, Sasuke." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga.

Tatapan mereka masih saling bertemu. Namun, keheningan kembali melanda. Sampai akhirnya, Naruto pun membuka mulut.

"Sasuke, aku rasa, aku hanya perlu pembuktian."

Sasuke pun dibuat bingung oleh Naruto, "Pembuktian?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mantap. "Cium aku, Sasuke. Dan buat aku untuk bisa merasakan apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam hatiku."

Sasuke terpaku mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Dengan ragu, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto pun memejamkan matanya. Bibir mereka bertemu. Naruto bisa merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu dalam perutnya.

Naruto pun membuka matanya. Ciuman Sasuke hanya sebuah ciuman biasa yang lembut, tapi memabukkan. Dunianya terasa abu-abu. Dia merasa dunia ini berputar, namun hanya ada dirinya dan Sasuke. Ciuman pun berakhir.

Naruto sudah mendapat jawabannya.

Lagi-lagi tatapan mereka bertemu. Onyx bertabrakan dengan sapphire. Menjelajah lebih dalam melalui tatapan. Sasuke pun membuka suara.

"Jadi, bagaimana keputusanmu, Do- Naruto?"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar Sasuke yang terbiasa memanggil namanya dengan Dobe terpaksa mengubah panggilannya menjadi normal. "Sasuke teme. Teme. Teme. Teme."

Sasuke menyerngitkan dahinya. "Hei, yang aku minta itu jawabanmu. Bukan makian darimu, Dobe."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke. "Kau membuatku merasakannya, Sasuke."

"Merasakan apa?"

"Dunia hanya milik berdua."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Jadi?"

.

.

.

"Aku menerimamu untuk jadi kekasihku. Jangan khianati aku dan jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Hn. Anything for you, Dobe."

.

.

**-OWARI-**

**A/N**

Lagi-lagi selesai dengan gajenya pemirsahh. Hahahaha. Entah kenapa saya bosan dan pengen ngetik sesuatu. Alhasil, jadilah fic yang rada abal begini. Jadi reviewnya boleh kalo gak keberatan?

Review, please? *kitten eyes*


End file.
